


【榮哲奎】boissons

by yunnnn020



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *吃吃點的三辣妹互搞文*ABO設定*1B2O預警*很胡搞瞎搞的文⋯⋯慎慎慎慎入*榮（beta，很淡的桃子味）、哲（白蘭地）、奎（紅茶）*私設：beta也可能有易感期或發情期（被信息素刺激之後，但兩者無差別）





	【榮哲奎】boissons

**Author's Note:**

> *吃吃點的三辣妹互搞文  
*ABO設定  
*1B2O預警  
*很胡搞瞎搞的文⋯⋯慎慎慎慎入  
*榮（beta，很淡的桃子味）、哲（白蘭地）、奎（紅茶）  
*私設：beta也可能有易感期或發情期（被信息素刺激之後，但兩者無差別）

⠀  
⠀  
尹淨漢用他幾乎要讓天生對信息素不敏感的權順榮都招架不住的、令人窒息的味道在走廊一角堵住他，性格比較偏向omega卻在最後分化成beta的弟弟身上帶有淡淡的小桃子味，一如他過了好幾年依舊沒有長開，還是肉嘟嘟的臉蛋，權順榮在哥哥的觸摸下腿軟，半被強迫的答應那人方才的邀請，他甚至還沒說是要邀請自己做什麼事。  
⠀  
⠀  
然後又突然想起alpha大哥的玩性，權順榮還沒聽到內容就小小後悔起來，果真腦袋一向動得很快的尹淨漢，神秘兮兮湊向他耳旁，說了些什麼，一旁出了房門正要去樓下散步的崔勝哲，隱隱覺得有些不妙，但卻又不敢問出來。  
⠀  
⠀  
這次巡演所住的飯店，特別把房間都集中在一個區塊，非相關人員無法進入。  
⠀  
⠀  
結束了今日的練習之後還有一天的休息時間才是演唱會，權順榮一洗完澡就聽到飯店室友崔韓率說尹淨漢在找自己，他暗自道了句聽不清楚的呢喃，對著室友弟弟說了幾句頗有訣別意味的話後，就不顧對方還有話沒問出口，自顧自的推著笑的開心的哥哥跑出門外。  
⠀  
⠀  
alpha大哥竟然就這樣進房門還刻意的散發著信息素欲誘導權順榮發情。  
⠀  
⠀  
崔韓率歪頭思考一下，但是沒有結果，雖然他自己是alpha，卻對其他alpha在自己領地逐漸擴散的信息素毫不在意，他悠哉的跟隨權順榮的腳步好奇哥哥要做什麼，只見他臉紅紅的從信息素源頭的房間走出來，好像逃跑的小動物夾著尾巴逃掉的樣子，他又哼著歌關上了房門。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
在尹淨漢和藹的問權順榮要不要去便利店後，他們又雙手空空再回了飯店，他不明所以，但也沒有多問，進的房門還不是尹淨漢幸運猜拳勝利得到的單人房，而是拐了個彎到了對面崔勝哲和金珉奎的房間，來開門的人是隊長哥哥，他一見到尹淨漢好像圖謀不軌的笑容，嚇得差點想直接把門關上，卻被早一步抵住門的腿止住了。  
⠀  
「哦，coups就是這樣無情的對待朋友嗎？」他使用一貫的委屈口吻，但表情依舊笑笑的問，崔勝哲悶悶的搖頭回應，那個人才不會真的感到委屈勒，要是自己說錯了什麼，委屈的人才是自己吧，他不敢再往下細想，只是問了尹淨漢和權順榮怎麼突然找過來，「只是來串門玩囉。」尹淨漢刻意加中了玩這個字的讀音，還不忘用手輕輕靠近拍了拍崔勝哲結實的大腿，權順榮見哥哥對自己發出求救信號，躲在尹淨漢身後搖搖頭，他愛莫能助。  
⠀  
⠀  
金珉奎在崔勝哲僵硬不已的想要不要先進門再說時，睡眼惺忪的把房門整個敞開，在見到來人後也驚訝了一下，他嗅到了桃子味，那是權順榮的味道，再把視線移到笑著的alpha哥哥上，是不容拒絕的眼神，他立馬拉著隊長哥哥後退一步。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
尹淨漢的信息素如果有顏色的話，此刻的空間應該散佈著滿滿的灰色。  
⠀  
⠀  
他刻意的放出了信息素，卻又沒有動作，還是已經被刺激很久，已經幾乎要燒起來的權順榮先有了反應，權順榮不常有發情期，但是只要一來，他就完全變成了撒嬌精，這裡蹭蹭那裡蹭蹭的，讓金珉奎提早了一週發情，他耳朵通紅的，好像偷喝了桃子酒的小大人一樣，還帶有些許理智的beta哥哥下意識的想暫時標記他，卻沒有成功，他只是在金珉奎寬鬆領口露出來的頸上面舔舔親親的，讓對方更加不舒服。  
⠀  
⠀  
崔勝哲還在克制著自己，卻忘了這種生理現象根本不是能單靠理智就壓下來的，尹淨漢挑了眉，最終他還是抵不過alpha的攻勢，對方根本沒有要暫時標記的意思，只是饒有趣味的看著床上的兩個弟弟，和站在自己旁邊，已經有些站不穩的同齡朋友，他在幾小時前噴過抑制劑，不然此刻也無法如此淡定的坐在這，大概光是聞到好聞的味道就忍不住了，他又站起身，心情頗好的離開房間。  
⠀  
⠀  
最終還是權順榮撒嬌著要崔勝哲抱抱，他才加入那兩人的行列，雖然不及alpha強大、但還是對omega有著吸引力的beta信息素，還是足夠誘導發情，就算迷迷糊糊的，他還是擁有著身為beta的本能，崔勝哲被弄散了差不多的浴袍掛在身上，零星的幾個小齒痕散步在他裸露出來的皮膚上，權順榮真的就像一隻倉鼠一樣，常常咬人，口勁又不大，惹得人心癢癢。  
⠀  
⠀  
金珉奎也沒好到哪去，他的皮膚燒燙著，臉也紅了，下身的遮蔽物反而讓他的性器憋的不舒服，他一邊蹭著要脫掉，又使不上力，捉緊了隔壁的崔勝哲說：「哥哥幫我⋯⋯」，他請求的聲音聽起來頗有撒嬌的意味，疼弟弟的哥哥自然是想幫忙，他微微顫動的指尖時不時碰到金珉奎的下身，被碰的人此刻也忍不住顫，權順榮見狀安慰的吻了吻弟弟，想讓他放鬆。  
⠀  
⠀  
他放鬆不下來，本能驅使他頸上的腺體被滿足的慾望，在場卻又沒有一個強力的alpha能夠幫忙，他可憐兮兮的祈求哥哥，崔勝哲也無能為力，安撫性的伸手指進已經分泌了體液的後穴，他的手指在內部感覺到那人在緊縮，自己又何不一樣，那是一種希望能夠被填滿的感覺，也許是同為omega更能了解他，在崔勝哲放進自己的器官之時，房間裡灰色的味道已經幾乎與濃濃的紅茶味融為一體了。  
⠀  
⠀  
權順榮嗅到空氣中漸漸突出的葡萄香氣找回了理智，是白蘭地，他雙眼又有些模糊，好似已經閉起來了，醉了吧，耳邊是金珉奎克制的嗚咽，還有隊長哥哥小聲的低吟，他觸摸到床上一片濕潤，還沒緩過來，金珉奎的性器正好抵著他站了起來，而後再次濕潤，他倏地睜眼，是已經要筋疲力盡的弟弟，還有白皙臉蛋上帶著不正常紅暈的崔勝哲，他一碰上對方的肌膚，那人就像被嚇到一樣，大力的抖了一下。  
⠀  
⠀  
「順榮啊⋯⋯」他幽幽的叫，像是一隻慵懶的貓，真實的樣子卻表露無遺，崔勝哲覺得自己好癢，全身都是，主動拉起了權順榮閒置的手，撫過自己全身上下，然後是充滿濕意的地方，有些黏稠卻正好能拿來做擴張的體液悉數落在權順榮的指尖，他吞了口水看哥哥，對方就吻了上來，他被弄的也起了慾望，本能的伸手進去攪了一番。  
⠀  
⠀  
「你、你用力一點。」與方才對待金珉奎的模樣不同，他動情已久，早就忍不住了，此刻初體驗的權順榮才慢兮兮的謹慎探頭伸入，崔勝哲自己往上頭頂了頂，才讓對方的器官全數沒入，然後小倉鼠又不敢行動了，崔勝哲緊緻的後穴包裹著他的器官，溫溫熱熱的，他閉上眼睛想像對方的身體線條，身體一機靈，崔勝哲已經自己動起來了。  
⠀  
⠀  
Beta的性器通常無法與omega成結，但只要撐過發情期慾望的話，大抵也是能成功應付的，權順榮裝模作樣的啃著哥哥腺體附近的位置，而後又輕聲細語的、一邊用舌頭舔舔對方敏感的耳朵，一邊輕輕用牙齒摩挲他的脖頸，想把已經又累得睡過去的弟弟叫醒，香香甜甜的味道，在濃霧退去之後瀰漫開來。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
真是大發，金珉奎撐起身體的時候想，他感覺自己好像要散架了，經過了一整晚好不容易到日出時消停了一會，過不久他就清醒過來，想整理也不知道該從何整理起，只好再躺回加大號床舖上乾淨的位置，再縮進beta哥哥的懷裡睡去。  
⠀  
⠀  
附帶水聲的碰撞持續到很晚，最終權順榮還是沒有成功咬破腺體，他毫無經驗的橫衝直撞，讓隔天把理智找回來的omega羞了臉，要不是休假日，哪有辦法不被其他人發現，尹淨漢眼疾手快的伸手阻止想要叫房間內的人去樓下一起吃自助早餐的洪知秀，在對方投以不解目光的時候回應了他惡作劇時慣用的小表情，好吧，洪知秀了然的點頭，又興奮的跟著其他成員一起下樓了。  
⠀  
⠀


End file.
